I'm going to protect
by Blanche Grandchester Andley
Summary: Me llamo Sahmy Stevens. Tengo 16 años. Mi padre es el empresario más importante del mundo. Me ha enviado a estudiar al instituto Sweet Amoris. Tengo cuatro buenas amigas... Aunque ellas no me comprenden. Y un puñado de amigos más que hago en mi nueva escuela. Entre ellos está Castiel. Solo él me ayuda a soportar esto. Grábenlo con fuego en su memoria: YO LOS VOY A PROTEGER.
1. Prólogo

_***Blanche no dice nada. Se limita a asomarse de detrás de un árboles y sonreír.* Esto no necesita presentación. Sahmy es cien por ciento idéntica a mí, xD. Y, abajo, una sorpresita...**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de ChinoMiko y Beemov, yo solo juego con ellos.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Me llamo Sahmy, tengo quince años. Me consideraría una chica normal en muchos aspectos, de no ser por el hecho de ser la única hija del empresario más famoso del mundo: Henry Stevens. Mi padre es un hombre de negocios rollizo y serio, bastante guapo para tener casi cuarenta años. Mi madre María es italiana y nació en Venecia, he llevado viviendo allí con ellos la mayor parte de mi vida hasta que.. A mis padres se les ocurrió la ridícula idea de que necesitaba hacer nuevas relaciones, que hiciera más amigos. Ni siquiera recordaron que yo ya tengo cuatro amigas con las que sé que puedo contar en situaciones difíciles y por eso las quiero tanto y las necesito junto a mí. No soy egoísta, pero tampoco quiero estar sola, como he estado toda mi vida. O, bueno, _casi_. Y yo las quiero mucho a todas. Pero últimamente he estado más reservada de lo usual, aparentemente sin razón alguna, cuando si tengo razón: mi novio, Stefan, resultó estar engañándome con mi prima Astrid. Más que destrozada o dolida me sentí enfadada cuando los descubrí, como usualmente se dice, _in fraganti_. Decidieron enviarme al instituto Swet Amoris, donde esperan que haga nuevos amigos. Pero yo me fío tanto de eso. Quiero demasiado a mis amigas, así que solo acepté con una condición: que ellas también vayan. Sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo y, en dos semanas, partiremos hacia el Sweet Amoris.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sí, lamento que el capítulo haya sido tan cortito pero es solo un prólogo. Más o menos en domingo (o tal vez antes, depende de los reviews y el espacio de tiempo xD) les tengo listo el primer capítulo, este el solo el episodio piloto. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y, aquí, la sorpresita:<em>**

**_Cuatro afortunadas usuarias (e.e) tendrán la oportunidad de aparecer en el fic como una de las cuatro amigas de Sahmy, únicamente basta con enviarme una minificha con los siguientes datos ^^: Nombre, edad, personalidad, aspecto físico, historia y el chico que más les guste de estos cuatro: Nathaniel, Lysandro, Ken y Armin. Las inscripciones se cerarán cuando haga el primer capítulo... ¡Nos vemos pronto!_**


	2. Bienvenidas al instituto Sweet Amoris

_***Blanche entra sonriente y cantando la canción "Just Give me a Reason"*. ¡HOOOOLAAAAA! ¿Cómo está la gente querida? xD. Yo espero que bien. Me ha llevado un poco más de lo que me imaginaba, pero espero y lo disfruten. Gracias a los que me enviaron sus mensajes pidiéndome entrar en la historia. Espero y los resultados sean para ustedes satisfactorios. Agradezco a Mislu y Regenai por haber decidido entrar a la historia ^^.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de ChinoMiko y Beemov. Yo solo juego con ellos.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**Bienvenidas al instituto Sweet Amoris**

MISLU POV

Levanto la mirada, mordiéndome el labio inferior para contener una carcajada por las caras de mis amigas. Sobre todo de Sahmy, no parece nada contenta al ver arriba el enorme edificio que hay sobre nosotras. Pero no dice nada, se nota que intenta contenerse. La pobre perdió a su hermana cuando era pequeña... No la juzgo por eso. Sé que no tiene la culpa. A mi lado, Anna está colgada de nuestra amiga Rocio quien es argentina, Rocio es argentina de nacimiento pero creció en Italia desde los doce años y sé que no habla francés tan bien como nosotras, las italianas. Volteo a mirar a mi lado y veo a Ren, bueno su nombre completo es Renegai pero a mi me gusta molestarla llamándola Ren, sé que odia ese apodo y se lo he contagiado a todas las chicas menos a Sahmy que sigue empeñada en "guardar la compostura". Me doy cuenta de que también se le ve triste pero no digo nada, me limito a sonreírle y apretarle la mano para darle ánimos. Sé que los necesita. Ha estado muy sola desde... siempre.

Siento que Ren también me toma la mano, y cuando miro al lado veo que Anna agarra a Ren y cuando miro al otro lado para ver que Rocio se aferra a la mano de Sahmy. Juntas, entramos al instituto Sweet Amoris. Vaya, ese nombre pega más a una marca de dulces que a una escuela... Ehntramos y tomamos aire. Hoy comienza un nuevo año para nosotras en el instituto Sweet Amoris.

FIN MISLU POV

REGENAI POV

Entramos a la escuela con el nombre más cursi de todos: el Sweet Amoris. Recuerdo lo encantada que me sentí cuando mis padres me dijeron que nos mudaríamos con mi tía Agatha, a quien yo adoro, pero, francamente... Sigo agarrada de la mano de Mislu. Odio que me lame Ren, pero yo al menos le tomo la revancha llamándola Lulu. Odia ese apodo y a mí me encanta decirle esas cosas. Me quedo mirando al frente, en ese momento aparece una mujer frente a nosotras. Me muerdo la lengua para no reír: es baja, regordeta y enfundada en un vestido rosa. Su pelo gris plata lo lleva recogido en un moño y sus ojos están enmarcados por gafas de botella, gruesas y marrones. Sonrío. Tiene un aspecto muy amable y tranquilo.

-Ustedes son las señoritas... -revisa un fajo de papeles que tiene entre las manos- Stevens, Russo, Fainello, Blanco y Gates, ¿verdad? -Todas asentimos. Ella nos mira fijamente a través de sus gafas cuadradas y dice:

-Bueno, les recomiendo que vayan a ver al delegado principal para confirmar que su formulario de inscripción esté completo. Debe estar ahora mismo en la sala de profesores. Después de eso pueden recorrer la escuela.

Todas asentimos y ella se va. Después de eso nos echamos un volado para ver quien iría a la sala de profesores por nuestros formularios y sacó perdiendo Rocio. De mala gana, ella se fue a la sala de profesores con el largo cabello negro azabache ondeando al viento. Rocio es muy guapa. Tiene el pelo corto de color negro azulado, tiene los ojos de color verde esmeralda y su pelo es corto y rizado casi hasta su espalda que la hace más linda. Poco a poco, nos vamos dispersando, cada una por su propio lado.

FIN RENEGAI POV

ROCIO POV

No sé porque me mandan a mí a la sala de profesores tomando en cuenta que soy la segunda más tímida de todas solo después de Sahmy. No me hace ninguna gracia eso. Pero lo soporto bien, trago saliva y abro la puerta de golpe. Miro a mi alrededor y me quedo con la boca abierta cuando solo veo a alguien. El chico más sexy que he visto en toda mi santa vida, oh por Dios: es muy alto, musculoso y guapo, con el pelo rubio cayéndole sobre el rostro y unos hermosos ojos color miel. Sin darme cuenta estoy babeando sin proponérmelo.

-Eh... Buenos días, busco al delegado principal -tarmudeo. Él sonríe. Oh por Dios, incluso sonriendo es jodidamente sexy.

-Yo soy Nathaniel Miller, el delegado principal -contesta ofreciéndome la mano que yo estrecho encantada. Y no he dejado de babear en toda esta breve entrevista-. ¿Necesitas algo? -pregunta cortésmente.

-Ehhh... Sí. Soy una de las nuevas y... Me preguntaba si podrías darme los formularios de inscripción de mis amigas y el mío -pregunto con nerviosismo. Él sonríe y se gira para revisar unos papeles. En todo este tiempo no he dejado de mirarle. Tal vez ya empieza a gustarme este instituto.

FIN ROCIO POV

ANNA POV

Llevo recorriendo casi toda la escuela y no encuentro nada interesante que mencionar. De pronto escucho una vocecita chillona e irritante gritando detrás de mí:

-¡Anna!

Me giro de golpe y grito:

-Pero que mierda...

Frente a mí hay un chico bajito, delgaducho y moreno. Tiene el pelo rapado y castaño y sus ojos están enmarcados por inmensas gafas redondas. Trae una calculadora colgada del pantalón y un suéter verde con rayas coloridas. Me le quedo viendo un momento, con la boca abierta. Él sonríe ampliamente y dice:

-Te he dejado sin habla, ¿verdad?

Yo suspiro, porque desgraciadamente lo conozco. Es Ken, uno de mis viejos compañeros de instituto. Rocio (nos conocemos desde la infancia) y yo nos mudamos encantadas de Italia para evitarlo. Y ahora ocurre lo que yo no quería: nos ha encontrado. Ok, sueno algo paranoica, pero no puedo evitarlo. Nos ha llevado persiguiendo desde hace tiempo... Sobre todo a Rocio, sin que yo pueda hacer nada para detenerlo. Pero como siempre estamos juntas, tengo que aguantarlo. Me quedo viéndolo boquiabierta, sin embargo no puedo decir nada. Tiene un poco de razón pero... no tengo idea de que hacer.

FIN ANNA POV

SAHMY POV

Estoy recorriendo el instituto completamente sola. Nos hemos dividido para verlo mejor y... A mí me ha tocado el patio. Lo recorro lentamente con la mirada cuando encuentro un árbol alto. Me siento debajo de él y me pongo los auriculares. Necesito descansar un poco antes de reunirme con las chicas. Empiezo a escuchar música de mi banda favorita, los Winged Skulls, porque (no sé por qué), el rock me relaja. Entrecierro los ojos y empiezo a cantar. No hay peligro de que alguien me escuche, después de todo, deben estar en clases... Y el patio está desierto.

FIN SAHMY POV

CASTIEL POV

El delegado idiota no me ha dejado en paz desde ayer. Si falto a la clase del profesor Farres es mi problema, no el suyo. Me dirijo hacia el patio de la escuela, al menos allí puedo relajarme y escuchar música de mi adorado Winged Skull. De repente escucho una voz. Parpadeo, sorprendido y enojado. ¿Quién se atreve a acostarse bajo MI árbol y para colmo ponerse a cantar? Pero me quedo paralizado cuando escucho mejor la voz. Es la voz más hermosa que he oído en mi vida, una voz extremadamente dulce, con acentos suaves y tristes a la vez... Además, está cantando una de las canciones más famosas de Winged Skull. Y no puedo creer que lo haga recostada en mi árbol. Lentamente me acerco para ver mejor y me doy cuenta de que la que canta es una chica... Es también cien veces más linda que la ridícula de Amber, con el pelo muy largo de color rubio muy pálido que casi parece blanco cayendo sobre su rostro que es blanco como la nieve. Sus mejillas están sonrosadas y sus labios se ven carnosos y rojos como manzanas. Está muy delgada y tiene los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera dormida. Pero yo sé que no es así, porque tiene los audífonos colgados de los oídos. Además no taaaán plana como la mayoría de las chicas del instituto. Es la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Me quedo mirando su cara cuando de pronto se me ocurre una idea. Me acerco a ella y le levanto el audífono. Entonces soplo en su oído un:

-Bu.

Ella grita y yo me alejo conteniendo la risa. Ella se rasca el oído y me mira, furiosa.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa, estúpido? -me pregunta a gritos. Oh. Hermosa y con carácter. La chica para mí.

-Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero me parece que te has sentado en MI árbol -digo recalcando el "mí".

-¿Perdón? Que yo sepa no hay ningún nombre escrito por ningún lado -contesta con burla. Yo frunzo el ceño. Esa chica es lista.

-No pero yo me he estado sentando aquí desde hace años... Desde que llegué para ser más específico.

-No me importa -contesta enojada. Entonces se me ocurre algo y le digo con voz seductora:

-Si te vas te doy un premio irresistible.

-Me importa una mierda el premio que tú me digas que me darás, no me interesa.

-Creo que al menos tú deberás compensarme por haber profanado este sitio sagrado -insisto.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo, si puede saberse? -pregunta ella burlesca. Ya no puedo resistirlo más. Lentamente voy acercando mi rostro a los labios de ella, carnosos, rojos y deseables, con unas increíbles ganas de besarlos. La tomo de la nuca y deposito un suave beso en sus labios. Apenas un roce de labios, pero poco a poco fue tornándose apasionado conforme fueron pasando los segundos. Sus labios saben a gloria y a fresa, un sabor extremadamente dulce y delicioso. Poco a poco delineo su boca con mi lengua y eso parece hacerla reaccionar. Parpadea y siento una mano pesada sobre mi mejilla. Me sobo la mejilla mientras ella me grita con su dulce voz:

-¿¡PERO QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES!? ¡DEGENERADO!

Y yo me quedo ahí plantado, sonriendo y recordando el sabor de aquellos labios, mientras ella se marcha corriendo.

FIN CASTIEL POV

SAHMY POV

¿Pero quién se cree ese tipo que es, para besarme? Me rozo los labios con los dedos. No sé por qué, pero durante unos segundos le he correspondido. ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿No juré nunca volver a amar luego de lo que pasó con Stefan? Casi he sonado como Anna y la Rosa Azul... Niego con la cabeza. Aún siento los labios de ese chico pelirrojo igual que Ren (aunque en voz alta nunca se lo digo mentalmente siempre me refiero así a ella) sobre los míos. Pero... ¿qué me está pasando? No puedo creer que me ponga tan nerviosa por una tontería como esa. Bien merecido se tenía que lo abofeteara. Me giro hacia la puerta del instituto Sweet Amoris y lo veo:

Rocio está correteando por toda la escuela a un chico alto, guapo y rubio gritando: NATHANIEL, CÁSATE CONMIGO, SOMOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO, Mislu la persigue negando con la cabeza al tiempo que la veo golpear con fuerza a un chico de pelo plateado al que se le cae la libreta que trae consigo sin siquiera disculparse, Anna corre tratando de refugiarse de un chico bastante extraño de pelo castaño y Ren está siguiendo a Anna mientras juega con su PSP totalmente desconectada del mundo. Suspiro y niego con la cabeza, sobre todo cuando veo al mismo chico pelirrojo que me besó recostado bajo el árbol con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro. Mi primer beso... Ese idiota me robó mi primer beso. Cierro los ojos e intento recordarlo. Aquel momento, aunque robado, fue... mágico. Como nunca antes lo había experimentado con Stefan porque él... Nunca me besó. Se limitaba a abrazarme y cortos besos en la mejilla, pero nunca más allá de eso.

Mi primer beso fue robado. Me aferro a la falda, convencida. Definitivamente, nuestra estadía en el Sweet Amoris traerá algunas sorpresas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Espero y les haya gustado. Pienso hacer un pequeño triángulo amoroso, aparte del de Castiel, Sahmy y la **** de Debrah... ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, más o menos listo en viernes!<strong>_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Blanche.**_


	3. Segundo día

_**¡Hola! A partir de ahora Sahmy obtendrá el apodo de Sam, que me gusta más, xD. Espero que disfruten la historia, de todo corazón, porque a mí me encanta escribir y aún más que la gente lea mis escritos.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de ChinoMiko y Beemov, yo solo juego con ellos.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**Segundo día**

Aquella mañana amaneció despejada y soleada, pero a pesar del encantador cielo azul intenso, las nubes blancas y esponjosas y de las caras sonrientes que asomaban a través de las ventanas, un joven rostro miraba por la ventana, melancólico, pensativo. Acomodado entre sus brazos, Rocio estaba enojada consigo misma. Entabló un furioso diálogo, reprochándose internamente la manera en la que había reaccionado al conocer a Nathaniel. Le había pedido que se casara con ella, de eso no se arrepentía, era guapísimo. Pero había exagerado un poco con lo de "somos el uno para el otro". Escuchó a su madre llamarla desde la planta baja y decidió bajar, extrañada. En el umbral vio a Anna, sonriendo, mirándola con la calidez de siempre. Pero una chispa de melancolía adornaba sus lindos ojos oscuros, como si extrañase algo. Cogidas del brazo, las dos amigas se dirigieron al que sería su segundo día en el instituto Sweet Amoris.

ROCIO POV

Anna está sonriendo mientras escucha música en su MP3. Anna tiene personalidades mezcladas: un segundo está callada, sumisa y pensativa, casi no habla ni dirige la mirada a nadie, pero al siguiente está riendo y charlando con nosotras con la mayor naturalidad. Anna parece sumida en sus pensamientos, así que no se da cuenta cuando Renegai está a pocos metros de distancia, acercándose sonriente. Tiene la mano arriba y yo correspondo aliviada.

-Hola. ¿Han hecho los deberes de Historia que el delegado sugirió que hiciéramos? -pregunta cuando nos acercamos. ¿Que si lo hemos hecho? Ellas seguro sí, pero yo no. Estaba demasiado embelesada con él como para fijarme en detalles.

-Yo sí. ¿Y tú, Chío? -preguntó Anna, mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido. Me da la sensación de que no confía tanto en mí como para pensar que la he hecho. Y tiene razón.

-No.

-Se te olvidaron, ¿cierto?

-Sí.

Suspira.

-Eres tonta, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé.

FIN ROCIO POV

NORMAL POV

Las tres amigas siguieron caminando cuando vieron, frente a ellas, a Mislu. Pero no veían a Sahmy en ninguna parte. Y eso las preocupaba. ¿Dónde estaba? En ese preciso instante escucharon un grito. Era Sahmy. Mislu no parecía preocupada. Sonreía divertida ante algo. Extrañadas, las tres amigas se fijaron en lo que había justo frente a Mislu. Era realmente increíble la escena que estaban presenciando. Verdaderamente increíble. Veían a Sahmy, sentada al pie de un árbol, con un chico pelirrojo un poco mayor que ella sentado a su lado, sonriendo burlonamente. Sahmy parecía claramente exasperada. Y eso llamaba la atención de las cuatro. Internamente, se preguntaban que rayos estaba sucediendo. Pero no dijeron nada en absoluto. Se limitaron a intercambiar miradas mientras observaban a Sahmy y al pelirrojo, preguntándose internamente que había sucedido.

SAHMY POV

No puede irme peor este día. Primero mi madre me despierta muy temprano, según ella, para "celebrar" mis quince años. Y eso me desagrada. No me gusta pensar que yo he ganado un año más, mientras que mi pequeña hermana Karen... Ella ya no existe. Por mi culpa...

Comimos pastel de chocolate (adoro el chocolate) y decidí usar el vestido que mamá me compró, solo por ser linda. No quiero ser la típica hija malvada y desagradecida. Yo solo quiero ser una buena chica... Sí, eso quiere. El vestido es largo, me llega las las rodillas, de color celeste (mi favorito junto con el plateado) y de manga larga y escotado en la parte de los hombros. Encima hay una chaqueta de cuero blanco, y uso botas del mismo color de tacón bajo. Me peino el cabello en una larga y desaliñada trenza, con una diadema celeste en el pelo y un brazalete de cuentas igualmente celeste en mi muñeca derecha. Me miro en el espejo, mamá ha estado llorando mucho en la última media hora y no ha parado. Casi me empapa por completo, pero no lo hizo. Me acarició con muchísima ternura, eso sí.

No soy arrogante, ni vanidosa, mucho menos egoísta. No soy guapa (tengo los ojos demasiado grandes y soy terriblemente delgada y pálida), yo realmente no merezco que me llamen "bonita", ni siquiera "linda". No, en definitiva no lo soy.

Soy alta para mi edad, y muy delgada. Tengo buen cuerpo, con buenas proporciones pero sin pecar de exagerado. Mi cabello es muy largo, me llega hasta la cintura casi a las caderas y es lo que más me guste de mí. Mis ojos son muy grandes, de color azul penetrante, mi nariz respingada y mi piel muy blanca. Blanquísima. Mi nariz es respingada y mis extremidades son largas y delgadas. Sonriendo satisfecha, me dirijo hacia la puerta con mi bolsa de tela blanca colgada del hombro, esperando que hoy no sea un día demasiado largo y, sobre todo, no encontrarme con el pelirrojo idiota. No recuerdo como se llama... No, no tengo idea de como se llama. Camino por la calle cuando escucho un grito. Me giro de golpe, dispuesta a defenderme, cuando me doy cuenta de que se trata de una niña pequeña, de no más de diez años, tratando de defenderse de un grupo de niños bastante desagradables, un poco mayores que ella (doce o trece años, más o menos), tirando de su cabello y rompiendo su muñeca. Yo me acerco y grito:

-¿¡Pero qué están haciendo!?

Ellos no contestan. Se marchan corriendo, y yo cojo la muñeca de trapo del suelo. La niña sigue llorando.

-Eh, no llores -murmuro, inclinándome para darle su muñeca. Ella se limpia las lágrimas del rostro moreno y la coge con timidez. Y yo sonrío, porque aquella niña me agrada.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -le pregunto dulcemente.

-My... Myrna. Mis papás y yo acabamos de mudarnos de Estados Unidos... -susurra. Y yo le acaricio su pelo negro azabache que lleva recogido en dos trenzas. Son largas y muy delgadas. Igual que sus extremidades. Me inclino y le revuelvo el pelo. Ella levanta la mirada, dulce y tierna, sus ojos son grandes y de color negro intenso, como el ébano. Ella se aferra a mi brazo, entusiasmada.

-Los niños me han molestado mucho... Se la han pasado lastimándome desde que llegué aquí el mes pasado.

-Lo siento... Yo me llamo Sahmy, pero puedes decirme Sam.

-Sam... que nombre más bonito.

-Gracias -repongo, sonriendo.

-Tengo que irme... Mamá ya se estará preguntando donde estoy -dice ella. Y se marcha corriendo. Yo levanto la cabeza, sonriendo. Tal vez, este día no haya sido tan malo como me lo imaginaba. Di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia el instituto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siento haber tardado un día más y que el capítulo tuviera tan poca acción y fuera tan corto, pero estaba corta de inspiración. En el próximo capítulo sabrán que pasó entre Castiel y Sahmy *-* Y dedicará cada capítulo a cada una de las cinco protagonistas. Mislu, darkangeloflove123, les envié un MP a cada una. ¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!<strong>_

_**¡Nos vemos!**_

_**Blanche.**_


End file.
